Jane's Diary
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Sequel to Diary of Jane. Jane and Seth are together and happy, but Aro wants Jane back in the Volturi. He's willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen. SethXJane of course, canon couples. Rated T because Jane loves the new swears she's learned.
1. Tessa

Finally dug up this story from the scary depths of my mom's computer, so I shall post it now!! 3 chapters pretty much for this story, but I hope you like it! Sequel to Diary of Jane, so read that first please!

* * *

Seth walked quickly through the woods. He enjoyed being outside because it was peaceful, but now he wanted to get home. Jane had gone to see Alec, and Seth hadn't seen his imprintee for a week.

Seth had wanted to come along, but Leah had not-so-kindly pointed out he wouldn't be welcome. So, Seth was stuck in America while Jane was in Italy with a bunch of evil vampires assholes.

He'd tried to get Jane to stay of course, the Volturi couldn't be trusted, but learned the hard way (through a broken wrist) Jane had a mind of her own. It was hard dating a vampire.

With a slight bounce in his step he passed the Cullen's (and his he corrected himself) living room windows. A flicker of white caught his attention. With a tilt of his head he walked towards the closed window and saw a piece of paper caught in it.

He pulled it out and tried to uncrumple it. It was useless though, considered how beat up the paper was. Then, he recognized Jane's small, neat handwriting. Intrigued, he read it.

** _April 15, 1547_**

_ It has finally become warmer. Alec and I are now in charge of the farm since Papa died, so this will prove to be a difficult time. Mama has tried to help out, but mostly she can do nothing more than cry and silently hate us. Mostly me. I have also been sad, but Alec has helped me. He is a blessing and I do not believe I deserve him. After all, most of our heartache was my fault, and even after birth I hate Papa because of Tessa's death and that is a sin. I know this. Mama has tried to correct my sinning by pounding the faith back into me between crying spells. It isn't working. She says I need to prey but how can I when I do not believe in a God? After all, if he did exist, how could he put this curse on my family? Still, I will at least pretend to believe, if only for the sake of staying alive._

Seth raised his eyebrows and read it again. This was confusing. Jane hadn't opened up about her past, and now he kind of understood why. Curse, hardships, death? Very bad stuff. He'd have to ask her about it.

***

Jane laughed softly at a joke Jacob cracked about the Volturi. Everyone was surprised at how quickly she'd changed. Gone was the evil psycho, and in her place was a sarcastic, fun-loving new vampire. She was a whole new person.

"Jane!" Seth called as he entered the house, diary entry forgotten and a giant grin on his face. Jane's smile grew ten times larger as her boyfriend enveloped her in a gentle hug.

"How'd it go?" He murmured in her ear.

"Great. Alec is happy, and Aro seemed to have forgiven."

Seth frowned and looked at his scowling sister. "Unlikely." They said in unison.

Jane rolled her eyes and as she did she saw a crumpled up piece of paper in Seth's hand. "What's this?" She asked, taking it from him.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Jane's smile turned into a frown as she read the entry. "I haven't read this since I rewrote my journal a few years ago." She read it again. "Where'd you find it? I thought that…"

"I did too. Apparently it blew out and got caught in the window.

Jane nodded and handed the paper back. "Guess you're curious now, huh?"

"You could say that."

Jane sighed and sat down on the couch. Seth joined her. "What do you want to know first?" She asked him.

"Who is Tessa?"

"Our sister. She died when Alec and I were eight."

"How?"

So, Jane told the story.

_**October 15, 1544**_

_Tessa rolled over on the bed so she was facing the sleeping Jane. Jane's dark brown hair covered her small face, and Tessa had to laugh. While her hair was blonde and stringy and almost certainly resembled a pile of dirty hay, Jane's was completely straight and neat. _

_Tessa shook her sister awake, causing the younger girl to groan loudly and swat the hand away. _

_"Jane, we're going to the river." _

_Jane's dazzling blue eyes shot open. "But-" _

_"Papa and Mama are in town." _

_Jane grinned and hugged Tessa. "You are the best sister ever!" _

_Tessa smiled back. "It's not every day my siblings turn eight."_

_Jane released her hold on Tessa and jumped out of bed, rushing to the tiny dresser at the other side of the room in record time. She was bouncing around so much it took twice as long for her to button her dress up. _

_Tessa noticed how the old, dirty and stained gray dress looked a lot better on Jane than it had on her when it was new. Usually when wearing that dress, even though it was old it was Jane's favorite, she tied a blue bow around the middle to add a splash of color. Today though, it was forgotten. It was just get lost in the current. _

_Tessa was slower getting out of bed. She knew that there was no hurry, as the twins would celebrate for a long time before they were ready. She watched as Jane skidded from the dresser over to the corner of the room where Alec's bed was. That boy was usually hard to awaken, but not today because of one thing: Jane. _

_Jane took a running leap and landed on his bed on her stomach. "Alec!" She said excitely, right in his ear. Alec turned over and mumbled something. Jane stood up and started to jump around. Any other time Tessa would yell at her for it, considering the mattress of straw was not very durable, but it was fun to watch their antics. _

_"River river river!" Jane chanted annoyingly. Alec's head popped up. "Get up!" Jane urged. Alec soon obeyed, every bit as excited as Jane was. _

_It took twenty minutes for Jane and Alec to stop celebrating and actually want to leave. When that time came though, they wanted to leave right away. At this point Tessa was downstairs cutting bread for them to eat quickly._

Jane zipped down the ladder that led from the loft to downstairs, snatching a piece of bread from Tessa once she got to the bottom. Alec was hot on her heels, but he tripped up as he reached for a piece of bread. 

_"Haha!" Jane taunted._

_Alec quickly shook it off and went after her at full speed. Jane's eyes widened as she dodged to avoid her brother. Tessa followed with a slight smile lighting up her face. _

_***_

_Jane twirled around Tessa, her dress floating around her. "How come Papa let us go?" _

_Tessa blushed and hid her face. Alec scowled. "We're not supposed to be going are we?" _

_Tessa pointed her dull brown eyes at her siblings. "Oh come on, it's your birthday! We need to celebrate!" _

_A grin spread across Alec's face. Jane clapped and danced around. She loved the river. It was beautiful, and fun. Papa never let Jane of Tessa go down there because it was unladylike. It they can work on the farm though, why couldn't they play in the mud? The logic wasn't very logical. _

_The three soon got into a game of chase to pass the time during the long walk there. Tessa ran the fastest because her legs were longer. Alec was clumsy, so he didn't do very well, but Jane was easily distracted and that didn't help her._

_Still, despite the disadvantages the twins had they arrived at the river quickly. Tessa had been sensible enough to bring shoes, but Jane and Alec didn't, so they jumped right into the shallow area, already in a splash war. _

_"Be careful to-" _

_"Stay in the shallow water!" Jane and Alec finished in unison. _

_Tessa rolled her eyes as she took off her left shoe. Alec aimed a splash at his big sister and it soaked Tessa completely. He snickered as Tessa glared at him. Then, it turned to a look of alarm as Tessa jumped in the water. _

_"Jane, help!" Alec cried as Tessa bombarded him with water. _

_"I can't choose sides!" Jane yelled as she made her way towards the shore. She liked it better this way anyway, watching her siblings have fun. _

_Finally, Tessa and Alec declared a truce and joined Jane on the shore. _

_"I won!" Alec declared proudly. _

_"I won!" Tessa insisted. _

_"No, I did!" _

_ "Jane, who won?" _

_Jane shook her head. "It was a tie." _

_They talked for a long time about anything and everything: dreams, chores, and you-know-what, although Tessa tried to keep them off of _that _grim subject. Her siblings didn't really enjoy their gifts. _

_The three were having a great time until they heard a twig break. It seemed innocent enough, but no animals would come near them when they were being this loud. _

Snap. Snap. Snap.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _

_Jane shrunk back into Alec, who hugged her tightly. _

_"We were celebrating their birthday." Tessa told their father calmly. _

_It was amazing how calm she kept as she looked at the big man who looked ready to explode. _

_Papa's eyes took in their still-wet hair and mud covered clothes. "I told you not to come down here!" _

_"Sorry Papa." Jane and Alec said together, almost automatically. _

_Tessa just avoided his eyes. Papa took a step towards her and slapped her hard across the face. Tessa cried out in pain and put a hand over her stinging cheek. _

_Jane wiggled away from Alec, feeling like she needed to defend her sister. "Stop!" _

_Papa looked at her, eyes blazing. "Excuse me?" _

_"She didn't-" Jane started as she got to her feet. _

_"Did I ask you?" Papa asked furiously. _

_Jane found a new interest in her bare feet and studied them, trying to avoid her father's eyes. Her temper really needed to be controlled. Tessa was going to help with that. _

_"No!" Papa answered for her. He roughly grabbed her by the hair, causing Jane to let out a yelp in protest. As he dragged her towards the river she realized what was happening. _

_Tessa did too, and she stood up in shock. Jane struggled desperately but her father's grip held. _

_"I'm sorry!" Jane whimpered. _

_"You must be punished. The devil has corrupted you, I will cleanse you of your demons." _

_He knelt down near the deepest area and dragged her down with him. Jane's blue eyes closed in fear as he, her _father_, thrust her head under the water. Jane couldn't focus her power through the fear coursing through her body, and she felt helpless. _

_Alec could however, and he stood back and concentrated while Tessa tried to get their father away from Jane. _

_It was complete chaos after that._

_Jane was splashing water, Papa was yelling, Alec was trying to concentrate, and Tessa was fighting. _

_Then, Papa screamed and let go of Jane to flail wildly and claw at his eyes. Jane scrambled back to shore so she wouldn't fall in the water, gasping for breath. She could have sworn that half of the river flooded out of her mouth. _

_Papa swung his arm back and it slammed into Tessa. Tessa's swung her arms frantically, but to no avail. Her balance failed and she fell backwards. With a deafening _plop _she was swept away by the rushing current. _

_Alec's concentration was broken and Papa regained his sight. Jane ran over to the edge of the river, but Tessa was long gone. _

_Jane placed a soaking wet hand to her face while she sobbed. With an eerie calm Papa stood and walked back to the house. _

_"You-" Alec started. _

_Papa swung around and stared at him. "God has shown me what was meant to happen. Tessa was the one corrupted, and she influenced you. He struck me blind to prevent me from killing Jane and instead made me to kill Tessa."_

_"But I-" Alec wanted to explain that he'd been the one to temporarily blind his father, but was cut off. _

_"Do not question him!" He yelled before storming off to the house. _

_The twins then held each other close for hours, crying endlessly. _

**Present, **

Seth stared at Jane in shock. "That…really happened?"

Jane nodded. "I can only remember the _important _things. Important things my ass. They're more like the worst things."

Seth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

Jane shrugged and stared at the wall.

"Jane, Jane!"

Jane turned towards the door and found Renesmee running towards her. The little girl had gotten more used to actual talking because, sadly, it was easier. Renesmee shoved another piece of paper into Jane's hand.

"I found it!" She said proudly.

It was slightly burnt but mostly there. Jane smiled at her but handed the paper to Seth instantly. "Thanks Nessie." She ground out, trying not to make Renesmee sad.

Renesmee looked at her oddly before running back out of the room. Jacob owed her a trip to the beach.

Seth reluctantly looked at the diary entry.

* * *

I know the formatting in screwed up. Sorry! If you liked it or even hated it please review! PLEASE!

Oh, and I wrote this months ago so please don't hold that against me lol


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Sorry it took so long, I didn't get another chance to get on this comp :C

* * *

Seth reluctantly looked at the diary entry.

_October 16, 1544,_

_The funeral was today. There was no body as it was lost in the current, but Mama insisted on having a funeral anyway. Papa had told her Tessa fell. Liar. But we did not object. He would make us end up like Tessa. Alec and I have been inseparable, and I can't say I mind it, I just wish it were under better circumstances. It all just seems dead without Tessa. Her energy was the thing that kept life in the family. Without it, we're all lost._

_"Jane…" Seth started, wanting to console her._

_"I'm going to the river." Jane interrupted. Her mind screamed at her that that was not what she wanted to do, but she couldn't control her body._

_"But-" Seth knew that wasn't a good idea._

_Jane smiled reassuringly at him and got up. "I just wanna be alone. I'll be fine."_

_Seth squeezed her hand and then let her go. He was worried about her but he knew Jane wouldn't talk unless she was ready._

***

Jane stared silently out across the water. Her red eyes scanned the calm landscape and she grimaced slightly. She hated water, but for some reason she felt a pull towards it today.

Almost involuntarily she started towards the shore. She flinched when she felt the liquid on her feet. She wanted to turn back, but she couldn't move her own body.

With a scared squeak she dove in. Her movements carried her father and farther down until she was on the bottom. Jane curled in on herself, looking around uneasily. She couldn't get off the bottom. She couldn't move.

***

Seth ran up the stairs and knocked on Edward's door. He'd gone down to La Push to see his mom, and Jane still wasn't back.

Edward opened the door and looked at the frightened werewolf. He turned around and glared at Bella. "Shields?"

Bella jumped. "Oh…sorry." Sometimes they just happened.

As Edward regained his power and heard Seth's thoughts he looked down. "I'll help you find her. Don't worry."

Seth smiled in relief. "Thank you."

***

Jane focused all of her energy on getting out of the water again. She'd tried and failed for hours.

Her red eyes squinted and a few nearby fish scattered away in fright. With a small hiss her body pulled free of the bottom. Relief spread across her face as she sped to the surface.

When she broke the surface of the water she pulled in a deep breath, relishing the unneeded but wonderful air. Then, Jane frantically pushed her soaked body towards the shore with shaking arms.

Once on shore tearless sobs racked her body as she tried to wipe the water off of her. The hours of terror underwater had made it impossible to think straight. She knew she couldn't drown now, but the irrational fear was rooted deep inside her.

***

Edward tilted his head and tapped Seth on the shoulder. "Over there."

Seth nodded and ran in the direction the vampire directed. Edward stayed put. Judging by her thoughts, she'd want to have Seth's comfort without a 'nosy ass vampire baby that doesn't know anything' as Jane would put it.

It was odd to be called a baby by a girl that looked twelve. But she definitely wasn't a typical vampire, but she had a sort of charm. He had to give her that.

***

Seth caught sight of his mate and his heart almost broke in two. Jane, his fearless, mean, annoying girlfriend, was curled up in a soaking wet ball at the edge of the water, crying tearlessly.

Without a sound the werewolf walked over and wrapped his arms around the tiny vampire. Jane opened her red eyes and looked at him sadly.

Seth noticed a hint of amber in them for the first time.

"I. Don't. Like. Water!" She sobbed as she clung to him.

Seth stroked her hair as he lifted her up. Normally Jane hated this, but her mind was somewhere else. Seth half expected a, "Put me down Seth! Just because I love you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!"

Strangely enough the wolf found himself wanting to get yelled at. This was not his Jane.

***

Alec ran a hand through his short brown hair as he made his way down the hallway. He wanted to talk to Aro and ask if he could go see Jane in Washington.

There was some (a lot) of hostility in the air here, and when she came it was even worse. He prepared to knock on the gigantic wooden door of Aro's quarters but froze when he heard him talking.

Alec turned to walk away, but then his sister's words from so long ago came back to him.

"The best secrets are the ones you hear through closed doors!"

He still remembered that day…

_June 15, 1547, _

_Jane giggled at Alec's horrorstruck face. _

_"We can't!" He whispered. _

_Jane rolled her eyes. "We can!" _

_"Jane, we were told not to go anywhere near that room!" He said this like he was talking to a very dumb child. _

_"The best secrets are the ones you hear through closed doors!" She shot back. "They might be talking about something important." _

_Against Alec's better judgment he pressed his ear to the door. Jane grinned and did that same. _

_"I have to advise you not to do this." _

_Jane's mouth dropped open. What was Aro, the man who wanted to wed her, talking to her mother about? _

_"You haven't seen what they can do. Those two demons will be burned tonight." _

_Alec knew exactly what that meant. Mama had told about them to the church, and they'd be burned at the stake. _

_"It is not the right choice!" Aro argued. _

_"Why?" Jane and Alec's mother demanded. _

_"It isn't." Aro said firmly. _

_"Well, my decision is final." _

_"That's unfortunate." _

_Jane shrunk back into Alec when they heard their mother's strangled scream. _

_"I will have to kill them myself before they burn." _

_Alec had heard enough. He tugged at a shocked Jane and yelled at her to run. She stared at him in horror before complying. Alec scrambled up the ladder and to his bed. He retrieved his and Jane's money box they kept 'just in case'. He turned around, but stopped dead when Aro blocked his way. _

_Alec took a step back and Aro sighed. "I didn't mean _kill _you, kill you. I merely meant an opportunity for immortality. You're....skills would be useful to me, and never again would you be called a demon or witch." _

_Aro said another few convincing words and his calm voice persuaded him. "I'd love to be a vampire."_

Present,

Alec shuddered at the memory of the day he'd been turned, and Mama had died. But, he pressed his sensitive ear to the wood and listened to a secret conversation again.

* * *

Please review! Thanks and lots of love if ya do!

*dances off to watch Glee*


	3. Controllable

Hello y'all!

* * *

Alec shuddered at the memory of the day he'd been turned, and Mama had died. But, he pressed his sensitive ear to the wood and listened to a secret conversation again.

"And you are sure it worked?" Aro asked.

"Of course. She will be yours to control within the week." A beautiful voice answered.

"Completely?"

"Yes. We already tested it and it took Jane a few hours to override it. I need only come in close contact with her and Jane'll be yours."

"Thank you Krista. I knew your power would come in handy."

Alec sputtered. What? Jane was being controlled by another vampire? "I have to warn her." He whispered to himself as he ran out, keeping to the shadows. It would take him a long time to reach her because he had to avoid other Volturi. He couldn't be caught.

Who knows what the new _Jane _would do before that.

***

Jane yanked her arm away from Carlisle. "I'm fine." She hissed.

"We need to figure out why this happened." The vampire doctor explained calmly.

"I know what happened."

Seth looked at his mater incrediously. "How?"

She gave him a 'duh' look. "Are you that dense? The Volturi."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Not possible. How-?"

"A werewolf saying something isn't possible? That's rich. Look, they have someone, Krista, whose power is to sort of create a controllable copy of a person, and that copy overtakes the original. I have an evil Jane copy in me, more or less." Jane twiddled with her sleeve.

"When I went to visit Alec it must have happened." She finished.

Seth groaned and slammed his head into the wall, leaving a sizable dent. "That sucks."

"Ya think?" Jane snapped.

Carlisle shook his head. "We should do some tests, just to be sure."

***

Jane laid in bed, silently fuming. Carlisle had still insisted on running tests. You want to know how they run tests on vampires? Well, it's better if you don't know. Just know it _sucks_!

Seth opened the door and looked into his and Jane's bedroom. He found Jane just lying there. "You ok?"

"Super!" She replied sarcastically. "Just a little sore and pissed."

Seth flinched. Yeah, he deserved that.

"And just to confirm it was the Volturi and that there is nothing we can do."

Seth grinned and laid down next to her. "That's where you're wrong my pretty _lover_. I'll find a way to fix this. I promise."

Jane closed her eyes. "Promises can be broken."

_July 7, 1541_

_Jane wiggled into her sister's lap. "I love you." The small girl whispered. _

_Tessa smiled warmly at her, thin lips surrounding big teeth. "Love you too Jane." _

_Jane's own full lips parted to reveal perfect sized teeth. "Never leave me 'k?" _

_Tessa pulled Jane closer. "I promise I'll never leave you." _

Present,

Aro looked up to see one of his guards approaching. "Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Alec was spotted boarding a plane to the U.S."

Aro growled. "He must have found out."

The guard inched back, not wanting to be anywhere near the frightening vampire anymore.

"Go get Krista!" Aro barked at him.

The guard nodded and scrambled off to obey.

"Our plan needs to be carried out sooner." He said to no one.

***

Alec willed the plane to go faster. He'd seen a Volturi guard who had most certainly seen him. Knowing Aro would set his plan into motion early, whether things would be ready or not, he wanted to hurry before things became even more disasterous.

***

Jane rolled over and shook Seth awake, causing the bed to rock gently.

"Whaddya want?" Seth snapped sleepily.

Jane groaned. "I want to have your attention."

Seth smiled and yawned before sitting up. "Your wish is my command."

Jane rolled her glowing red eyes. "I can feel the tug. Krista is trying to take control again. I think I'm good for another couple hours, but I wanted to warn you."

Edward, having been especially tuned into Seth and Jane's thoughts, was there in an instant. He caught up with the werewolf and grabbed his arm. "Calm down."

"How? My mate's gonna go dark side!"

Edward calmly stared the frantic young man in the eye. "We'll find a way."

Seth slumped down and nodded miserably. "Ok."

"Good. I'll get the others. You ask Jane what might work."

Seth sighed and ran back to his room. Jane looked up at him sadly. "It's stronger."

Seth pulled her up and lead her to the door. "Do you have any ideas for stopping it?"

Jane snorted. "One."

Seth looked at her. "What?" He asked excitedly.

"Kill that bitch, Krista."

Seth nodded. "I'd enjoy that."

Jane shook her head. "The Volturi will kill you before you get near her."

"Says you."

"Says logic!"

As they entered the living room of vampires and a couple werewolves he grinned. "Logic has nothing on us!"

***

Alec got off the plane in New York. Honestly, didn't it say they'd land in Washington? Or was that the other one?

He did _not _want to run that far with no time to spare. He had to…Finally common sense caught up with him. Phone.

On the way to the pay phone he stole a couple quarters from a passing human. Volturi guards normally didn't need to carry around money.

He inserted a quarter into the slot and dialed the Cullen's number.

***

Edward answered the phone reluctantly. "Hello?"

"Hello Edward."

Edward instantly handed the phone to Seth. "Hi?"

Seth heard a sigh. "Hello Seth, please put Edward back on."

Seth rolled his eyes as Edward took the phone back. "Yes Alec?"

"The Volturi are-"

Jane shoved her way to the phone. "Look, if you've found out that the Volturi have an evil plan to convert me, no thanks for the newsflash bro."

"You've been spending too much time with those werewolves. It's been two months and you're already speaking like them."

"Well, it's more fun if you don't add in tons of useless other letters and words."

Jane heard Alec snort, but Alec also smiled.

"So, that's all you wanted to say?"

"No. For full control Krista needs to be near you. I boarded the plane and got caught, so they're coming now. Probably with a lot of back up."

Jane groaned. "That blows."

Seth wrestled the phone away from Jane. "What blows?"

"Krista is coming."

Seth let out a cheer. "Good! I'm gonna kick some bloodsucker butt!"

Alec laughed slightly. "Wait, I heard something about a plane. Are you in the states?"

"Yes?"

"Well dude, get your ass to Forks!"

"I am on my way."

Jane elbowed Seth in the gut and pulled the phone back. "Bye Alec!"

"Goodbye Jane."

Jane clicked the phone off and glared at Seth. "You're so childish."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Jane sat down, figuring out that being childish actually helped the fighting process.

***

Alec didn't stop once as he ran to his sister. So, he was quite irritated as he opened the door to the Cullen house. His day wasn't going so well.

His eyes scanned the room and he groaned. Jane was clinging to Seth desperately, pain written across her face. The Cullens were to the side, waiting for the Volturi to come. Which would be soon.

Leah and Jacob were trying to convince Seth to get the hell away from Jane, 'just in case'. Jane looked up and grinned slightly. "Bro! Is Krista-" She flinched. "Fuck! Coming?"

Alec nodded while pondering his sister's new vocabulary. It was vulgar to say the least."

"Good 'cause Jane 2 is winning the battle." Seth bit his lip.

"That's my point dungbrains. Get away from her!" Leah snapped.

Seth was about to shoot something back before Jane tugged on his arm. "It's ok. I want you to. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

_December 2, 1547, _

_Jane glared at the snow covered ground as she carried the wood up the hill. Snow fell softly around her, adding to the already deep piles, and collected on her bare arms, making her shiver. _

_"I can't do anymore." She got out through chattering teeth. _

_Her father laughed. "I didn't raise a baby." _

_Jane threw the wood and crossed her arms over her thin summer dress. It was the only one she'd found in her dresser this morning. Her father was trying to work her and make her a believer again. Especially not that wasn't going to happen. _

_"I'm _not _a baby!" _

_Papa's face went red. "Pick that wood up." _

_"No!" Jane yelled. _

_"Jane, I don't want to hurt you." _

_Jane's eyes focused in on him, the deep blue holding no mercy. "What is it you always say? God punishes liars? Well I don't know about God, but I've had enough of your lying!" She spat the last word out. _

_Papa raised his hand to strike her, but ended up falling before he had a chance to. Jame finally closed her eyes when she thought her father had had enough of her mental pain inflicting. _

"_You little _witch!"_ He screamed. _

_Jane barely had time to dart out of the way before her father went flying past her. His foot caught on a fallen log and he landed hard on his side. The snow, already melting in the surprisingly hot sun, caused him to slide farther down the steep hill. _

_When he stopped sliding the momentum gathered kept him rolling on and on until he fell off the sudden drop at the end. _

_Jane knew it was at least a ten foot drop onto sharp rocks. He couldn't die from that though, could he? She carefully slid/ran down the hill as fast as she could. Her eyes widened as she looked over the drop and found her father. _

_Papa was lying face down. Or rather, stomache down. His head was twisted at an unnatural angle. There was no doubt; he was dead. _

***

Seth hugged Jane gently. "Don't worry. You won't hurt me."

"You sound like Alice."

Jasper glared at Jane silently while Alice laughed a little. _  
_

Then, Edward jumped up. "Wait…"

Jane untangled herself from Seth, groaning in the process. "Krista?"

Edward nodded. "And Aro, and maybe…thirty guards."

Seth smiled. "Easy peasy."

Alice bounced around a little. "Yeah Ed! With Alec, and Bella, and us, it's an easy fight."

Edward shook his head. "It seems like it, but you can't underestimate the Volturi."

Alice nodded. "I guess…" She sent a look at the werewolves. "I wish I could see the battle."

Leah stuck her tongue out annoyingly and Jacob smiled.

"You love us." Seth said.

Jane smiled at the banter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She poked. "I believe Emmett and Bella still have a bet."

Emmett grinned and nodded. "I'll kick more Volturi ass than you."

"Fat chance old timer."

* * *

Review please! I love reviews! And I know this isn't my most popular story so that makes them all the more special :D I sound cheesy

Alright I'm off to write Fatal Secrets so those readers don't kick my butt for not updating. See ya


	4. Showdown

THe spacing is weird but I can't bring myself to care. Nobody else really cares either lol, but I'll finally finish this just to say I did.

* * *

Seth crouched down, mind focused on one thing, and one thing only. "Krista. Kill Krista."

As the rest of their little army took their places everyone got in a ready stance. The Volturi were not an easy group to fight with. Thankfully, they didn't know this from experience, but they soon would.

Jane remained inside calmly counting to a hundred, then to zero, and to a hundred again. It kept her focused and kept evil Jane from taking over. God, that's just weird to say. Dangit. 56….57…

As the first Volturi broke through the thick trees, things went wild. Amber eyes flashed and glared into red eyes as the rest broke through the trees.

Emmett wildly began attacking anything that moved really. Thankfully everyone knew to get the hell out of his way during a fight.

Bella was more controlled. She made sure to put up a shield, but also decided to multi-task and fight too. It was unheard of, but she did it. She faced off against a particularly large female vampire and both were an even match. Until Edward swooped in and cracked the Volturi's head right open before ripping it off.

Alice seemed to be doing a dance as she raced around the now battlefield, and she probably was. Jasper was letting it all go as he tactically, and yet recklessly, charged his way through the vampires.

Rose was gracefully tearing apart a vampire. Oxy moron? A little. But she made it work. Esme was standing more to the side, a little afraid of getting into the thick of it. But, she held her own, and took down any Volturi that came her way.

Carlisle however, was directly in the middle of everything. Jacob was charging the biggest and baddest looking bloodsuckers. Leah was helping Esme circle the perimeter, but she jumped on any Volturi in reach too.

Seth was bypassing the battle and heading straight towards the back, where it seemed Aro and Krista still were. Sadly, they really weren't.

Krista quietly made her way over to the back door. She was amazed at how stupid the Cullens really were. They were tricked so easily. How did that happen?

She eased the door open and made her way towards the sound of heavy breathing. With a smile gracing her beautiful face she caught sight of the small vampire. It was so weird that this tiny little girl was worth this much trouble.

Jane's pain filled eyes shot up and she jumped when she saw Krista. "Get away from me." She spat.

Krista smiled. "Can't do that. I have orders."

"Order this!" A small voice yelled.

Krista turned just in time to see the chair as it hit her straight in the face. It didn't hurt of course, but it distracted her enough for Jane to push her thoughts from her mind. Her eyes narrowed in on Krista and the petite vampire fell to her knees, screaming.

Jane was breathing heavily by now, and Renesmee, the chair thrower, knew it was time to act. Her heart raced as she jumped on the Volturi member. Her small hands, that weren't so small anymore really, wrapped around Krista's neck. Krista let out a strangled yelp before her neck was snapped.

Renesmee scrambled off the vampire and towards Jane. "Ooh…."

Jane patted the small girl on the head. "Nice job Nessie."

"Thank you."

Jane was about to say something else but was knocked off her feet because she hadn't been paying attention. Renesmee turned away from Jane's fallen form and over to….a standing Jane.

"Uh oh…"

Jane sat up quickly. "Nessie run!"

Renesmee did, but was stopped halfway through by a pain in her head. Jane glared up at the copy. "This was not supposed to happen…" She muttered.

Jane 2 turned her attention to Jane. "No, but it's nice to have my own body again. Geez, you're so stubborn. Honestly."

Renesmee took this moment to run upstairs, eager to get away from the confusing and sometimes painful scene downstairs.

Jane stood up and concentrated. Nothing.

"It doesn't work on us." Jane 2 explained calmly as she took a couple more steps to her original.

Both vampires acted at the same time. They met in the middle of the living room and fell to the ground in a great heap of flailing limps. Both had the same attack plans and both were matched hit for hit.

Jane and Jane 2 skidded away from each other. "It's no use. I know you. I _am_ you."

Jane raised an eyebrow. That gave he ran idea. She made a move to attack in normal vampire style, but halfway through her attack she swung around and kicked Jane 2 right in the face. She wasn't expecting that at all.

With a screech Jane 2 flew across the room. "But-"

Jane hauled her up and punched her copy in the face. Then, she punched her in the stomach and when Jane 2 doubled over the original Jane kneed Jane 2 in the face.

"That's called human fighting."

Jane 2 raised her arm to hit Jane and send her flying, but Jane grabbed her arm and flipped her so she landed on her back.

With a flourish Jane smashed her foot down on Jane 2's exposed neck and snapped every bone in it.

"Bitch."

***

Jane ran outside just as the last remnants of the were destroyed. Limbs were spread out everywhere, and Carlisle was starting up a bonfire. She took in Bella and Emmett fighting over who killed the most, Esme and Leah admiring each other's work, Jasper and Alice hugging, and Edward lecturing Rose for her total lack of common sense in the field due to the fact she didn't want to make her hair dirty. Then, she spotted Jacob consoling a heartbroken Seth.

That caught her attention. She rushed over there and tried to catch the attention of the two men. "What's up?"

Seth's eyes flicked up his mate, and then they widened. "Jane?"

"Who else? Oh, well, not the best phrase now, but it's really me."

At this Seth practically tackled the small vampire. "But Krista-"

"Renesmee killed her."

Jacob gasped. "What?"

"She snuck up on me, and Renesmee saved me. Then, we tag teamed and killed her. Oh, and then I faced off against my clone. It was fun."

Seth tilted his head. "You are such a weirdo."

"Look who's talking!"

Jacob interrupted the couple's bantering. "Is Nessie ok?"

"Fine. She followed me out. She's probably by Bella."

Jacob rushed off and left the two young supernatural creatures alone. Seth pressed a kiss to Jane's lips. "I thought I lost you."

"Well, I guess you kept your promise. I'm ok."

"Yeah. I'm awesome enough to always come through."

"More like annoying enough."

"You love me."

"You make me."

"You like it."

"You like it more!"

***

Aro punched the side of the building angrily. The shed crumbled apart. The Cullens were stronger than he'd thought. And so was Jane. Now, he'd lost Alec too.

He boarded the plane uneasily and signaled for the pilot to take off. It would take an even more well though out plan for next time.

* * *


End file.
